


Temptation

by sidewinder



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a turn for Martha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kelex).



> Written for kelex as a holiday drabble gift in 2004.
> 
> The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

Martha lay awake, feeling cold and alone despite Jonathan's warm body beside her.

Perhaps that was what made her feel so alone--that he could sleep so peacefully right now, so oblivious to and unaware of the turmoil in her life, her heart.

She had never thought to stray. Never felt even the temptation to do so, but now...

Now...

 _"You deserve so much more than this, Martha."_

She shuddered, hearing Lionel's words echo in her mind, recalling the touch of his hand on her face, his heated breath on her skin.

Now nothing could ever be the same again.


End file.
